Broken Hearts Always Heal
by lost soul101
Summary: Harry Potter is on the run from voldemort and Is hiding in America under the name of Ayron Potter. He's just divorced and heading bac kto london to face good and bad times with his daughter.
1. difficult endings

Broken Hearts Always Heal  
  
Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it isn't mine.  
  
Ayron Smith lived in Columbia South Carolina. He had a wife, Jessica, and a daughter, Emily (or Emma for short). They lived a peaceful life in the outskirts of the city. Living in isolation from the rest of the world. They were all happy as could be. They played with Emma together. They all ate dinner together. Heck, they did almost everything together. Sure they did this all when Emily was younger. But not, It's like all they did was fight.  
  
Ayron worked at General Electric and Jessica worked as a manager of a store. Emily was in 6th grade and had many friends. They played together all the time. She and her friend Logan were always hanging out together. They were the best of friends. Little did Emily know that Logan would be a great shoulder to cry on...  
  
Like many families, they had their ups and downs. Emily thought she should have more responsibility and her parents thought otherwise. Emma could be a little rebellious at some points too. Her parents also fought like normal parents. But lately some of the fights were getting worse. Most were more violent than others. Normally they could work out their problems with words but lately, they had started throwing things at each other. Jessica more so than Ayron. Ayron would never do anything to hurt his wife.  
  
One morning they had a particular nasty fight. Ending with a lamp in the window blinds and eggs on the ceiling... It was quite a sight. Sometimes Emily got afraid and his in her room so that her parents couldn't get to her. She left all the fights up to them. Emily didn't want any part of it. As soon as they had calmed down, Emily got her toast and headed off to school with it in her hand.  
  
"I can't believe you Jessica! You've been so wrapped up in work lately it's like you want nothing to do with this family! And if Andrew hadn't tipped me off that you WEREN'T in fact seeing him, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"I told you I was telling the truth about him! I wasn't ever seeing him; you're the only one for me. No one could ever replace that honey."  
  
"I know but still... it hurt when I saw you with him "hanging out" as you all said."  
  
"Well how about we forget it? And about me working too much. I don't work THAT much. I work as much as I need. You know I have a big company to manage right?"  
  
"Of course I do. But lately it's just been Emma and me. She needs a mom now more than ever. You know that don't you? We've been really lonely and you've been coming home really late."  
  
"Is that how you both really feel?"  
  
"Yes it is. We've been surviving without you but it's just not the same. I want my wife back... Not this clone of you who thinks that her work is more important than her own family."  
  
"But I don't think that way. You all are my world. I couldn't ever live without you!"  
  
"Okay, Okay how about we just drop it for now?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Meanwhile, Emily was walking to school when she met up with Logan at the corner. They always met at the corner where their streets crossed. Logan was a tall girl and light brown hair that was as straight as a stick. Logan always wished she had hair like Emily's who's was wavy and blonde. Emily was a little on the short side with glasses and straight teeth while Logan had braces and no glasses. When they met each other they would walk to school and take a detour to the store nearby the school.  
  
"So Emily, how have you been?" started Logan  
  
"I've been good. My parents had another fight this morning" She made a face at the memory. "It ended with a lamp in the shades and eggs on the ceiling." Logan started laughing at this. "It's not funny Logan! I'm scared! I don't want my parents to separate. I love them both too much."  
  
"Yeah I know... I don't know what I'd do without my mum. Who do you think you'd have to live with if they did separate?"  
  
"That's too big a decision. I would never want to leave either of them. But if they made me go with one of them I'd bet they'd make me go with my mum. I mean, she is my mum after all."  
  
"Yeah, well look I know that they won't get separated. I just know it. Come on I see Cameron and Raffi. Let's catch up with them!"  
  
"I'll race you!"  
  
"I'm gonna win!"  
  
So they ran off to join them and then went into the schoolhouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayron had jet-black hair while Jessica had blonde hair. Ayron had bright blue eyes with no glasses. Jessica didn't have glasses either. They both woundered how Emily's eye problem had gotten that bad. Ayron's parents had died at age 25; murdered by an evil man. That evil man had not gotten caught and was still out there searching for Ayron himself. Ayron had had many encounters with this person in his youth but when he moved to America from London, he seemed to have escaped the man.  
  
That morning, Ayron and Jessica had two more fights. They weren't as violent as others but they changed Emily's life when they were finished.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME JESSICA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!" yelled Ayron.  
  
"It's not what you think Ayron! Please forgive me! Please?"  
  
"NEVER! I can't believe you would do this to me. Going off with some other guy. Having an affair with him. It's totally ludicrous. I can't believe we even got married! How could I love someone who would cheat on me with her co-worker?"  
  
"You could always try to..."  
  
"No. Never again. I will not make the same mistake twice. My godfather always said; learn from your mistakes. I'm going to follow his advice. Jessica Durham I want a divorce from you. Everything in this marriage has gone from bad to worse and I can't take it anymore. You're never home, now I think I might no why, you never seem to want to talk anymore, and I feel like I'm losing you."  
  
"Fine. Take Emily pack up all your stuff and leave. I'll send the papers over and you can have custody of her. If she's related to you then I want nothing to do with her. Just know that I'll always love you but I can't ever see you again. You have 24 hours to pack up your stuff and leave."  
  
"Fine with me." Concluded Ayron. Ayron quietly packed up all his stuff then went to the secret closet where he kept everything from the past. No one but him knew what lay in this closet. This was where he kept all his precious treasures. The treasures that he thought would never see the light of day again. The treasures that had brought pain. Pain and misery. Pain and sorrow. Pain of the day he lost his best friend.  
  
But that was his past and it was time to face the music. He had to go back to them. All of them. It was time that they all got some answers. So he packed up the rest of his belongings and Emily's too and waited. He avoided his soon-to-be-divorced wife for the rest of the day. When Emily got home they decided to break the news to her. Rather, AYRON had to break the news to her.  
  
"Honey, sit down please." Began Ayron.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes Emma I'm afraid there is." A wave of seriousness washed over her. She could tell by her dads face and tone that this was going to be tough and sad. "Well honey I don't know how to say this but, your mom and I are getting a divorce. Before you say anything you have to know that it's for the better. We don't want you to grow up in a house with fighting all the time. We've tried to work it out before but it didn't work. You know that you didn't cause this. Right?"  
  
"Yes I know that but I can't believe it! I don't want to have 2 addresses. I don't want two last names. I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEPARATE!"  
  
"It's too late honey we're getting the papers tomorrow. We have to leave tomorrow too. Your mum doesn't want us to be here. We will be moving to London where I grew up and I'm sure you'll make some friends. I have some 'friends' who I think may have some kids that you could make friends with. I'm sure you'll love it in London. Come on. We need to prepare. We're to check into a hotel at 8 tomorrow morning."  
  
"I don't WANT to go. I want to stay with my mum."  
  
"I'm sorry Emma but you can't. Your mum doesn't want anyone to be with her. She only wants the best for us and if she thinks you being with me are best than that's the way it has to be. I'm sorry.  
  
"Fine but I'm never going to live through all of this."  
  
"It'll be tough but we can do it. We have each other. And who knows. Maybe I'll meet someone in London."  
  
"Good luck dad..."  
  
They all went to bed. Ayron on Emma's bed and Jessica alone. It was a sad time for Emily. She was leaving tomorrow. She barely had any time to talk to Logan about the matter. She was devastated. Her beloved parents. Getting divorced. She thought they both loved each other dearly. She must have been wrong. Around midnight Jessica came into the room and looked at them both. Sleeping so peacefully. Jessica pulled a chair next to the bed and started talking to Emily. She said that she loved her and that it wasn't Emily's fault that they were going their separate ways. As Jessica went back to bed she said a little prayer, hoping that her babies would be okay.  
  
The next day involved confrontations and tears. Logan and Emily couldn't bear to be away from each other. We can all face it. They were both very, very sad. At last it was time to go. Emily and her dad picked up their stuff and boarded the plane whilst Emily was crying. Ayron walked up to Jessica right before he left and said  
  
"I love you and I'm sorry we couldn't work this all out. It's for the better."  
  
"I love you too and I hope I DO see you again."  
  
"Well goodbye Jessica."  
  
"Goodbye Ayron Potter."  
  
And Ayron and Emily Potter boarded flight 34 with many other people and soon enough the plane picked up off the ground and took off into the sunset. They were leaving Columbia and headed to a new life in London. A fresh start. A whole new experience and Ayron was afraid. It would mean going back to old time memories that he didn't want to remember. One thing was for certain; they were both in for the experience of a lifetime.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. home

Broken Hearts Always Heal  
  
Chapter 2 -home  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize is not mine.  
  
(Just to clear this up; Emily is not a wizard and won't be attending Hogwarts)  
  
Home- where I have lived for my life and smelled the delicious smells of my father's cooking, where I have helped my mother plant flowers and trees. Home. It's where I live. -KatePotter13  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Ayron and Emily were on the plane, Ayron decided to explain some things to Emily. Some of his well kept secrets. Some of the secrets of his past. He wouldn't tell her everything, but some things that would make it an easy transaction in London. He started as so:  
  
"Emily... There are some things you need to know before we arrive."  
  
"Like what dad?"  
  
"Like that my real name isn't Ayron Potter. It's Harry Potter and I wear glasses too. Normally I just wear these blue colored contacts. That's why you have to wear glasses. And also; I had a friend that we had a bad 'relationship' if you will call it. He accused me of murdering his father when in reality it was our old school enemy. His name was Ron and he believed the enemy over me his best friend. Now I imagine he's probably married to Hermione..."  
  
"Wow dad... Is that why you moved to America?"  
  
"No, that's not ever the half of it. See, there is this murderer who killed my parents their parents and my godfather. He also has been trying to kill me since the day he killed my parents. He tried to kill me but it didn't work." Harry paused for a second. He turned around and back again this time totally different. He had taken out his colored contacts to show that his eyes were green and that he needed glasses. His forehead had a thin scar on it. Emily could only imagine he had some kind of makeup on it. "And also, I would like to show you something." He paused a second took out a wand and waved it. Out popped a big bouquet of flowers. They were orange, white, red, yellow, and every color imaginable.  
  
"Wow dad... I didn't know you were a magician!"  
  
"I'm not a magician. I'm a wizard. We can take a wand and make stuff happen. My parents were wizards too."  
  
"I think I'm starting to understand now."  
  
"Yes. Anyways, you need to know this in case we run into some of my old friends. While we're in London I'll have a British accent but I doubt you will. You didn't grow up around me with a British accent. You'll start to blend in as we spend more time there.  
  
"What ever you say dad. You're the boss."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next couple of hours were spent talking about Harry's past. Soon enough the plane landed and they both got out. Harry's luggage was quite heavy. All of his wizarding stuff was in one suitcase. Harry took out his wand and charmed the bags to be feather-light. Then they set off into London.  
  
They rented an apartment and started to start their life together. Just the two of them. All alone... This had just occurred to Harry. What now? They made it to London. They had their stuff. 'I suppose I need a job. But how am I supposed to get one here? People will surly suspect something. And what about Ginny?'  
  
Ginny... Ginny Weasley... His old time girl friend. How would she take the news that he was back? Would she jump for joy? Would she try to avoid him all together? While he pondered this, Emily decided to go out and explore a little.  
  
She went outside and looked around. Dark and rainy. That was all she saw. Dark. She certainly didn't like London so far. She walked down the street looking for some kind of civilization. She ended up at a store. She walked in and saw a man at the counter. He had flaming red hair with flecks of gray in it. He also had a mustache. By the word on his name-tag she knew that his name was 'Ron.' She went down one aisle and up another until she found what she was looking for. A bag of chips and a can of soda.  
  
She walked up to Ron and he asked her, her name.  
  
"Hullo there. I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Em-mily P-Pott-ter. And you would be?"  
  
"Ron Weasley. Potter did you say?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Why?"  
  
"Just curious but do you know someone named Harry?"  
  
At this point Emily froze should she tell him or not?  
  
"No, sir I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name"  
  
Ron's hopes came crashing down. He looked very sad. After all these years of searching, he finally got close but turns out he wasn't even.  
  
"Well Emily you certainly have good manners and I like that in a girl. I have 2 daughters of my own you know. Maybe you three should get together one day."  
  
"Okay I'll be sure to remember that." Finished Emily.  
  
Suddenly (as I the writer of this fanfic, I HAVE to include this =P) Harry walked in.  
  
"Emily are you in here?"  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"Okay come on it's time to go home now."  
  
"Hold on dad let me say goodbye to Ron. BYE RON!!!!" shouted Emily across the deserted store.  
  
"Goodbye Emily."  
  
Harry looked up. His old friend, Ron Weasley was dusting the counter.  
  
"Dad," whispered Emily. "Why don't you tell him who you really are? What would it hurt?"  
  
"It would hurt a lot. I have a reputation here. Not one I like to share that often. See people here know that Harry Potter is famous. I didn't like being famous at all. It's not as much fun. But anyways, Ron was one of my old friends. If he knew who I was, well... there's no telling what may happen."  
  
"Ok dad. If you're sure."  
  
"I am. Come on now. Lets go home."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks after their run in with Ron, they had bought a new house. It was a mid-sized house, four bedrooms two baths, nothing special. But it was home. Some people call home a place to live and feel welcome at. Others, where they can feel happy or, to Harry and Emily, home was a place to be together. Feel happy and sad all at the same time. They found comfort in their new home. The walls were blank. In Harry's room there was a small closet to store his wizarding things from the past. He hated putting the stuff away again, but knew it must be done.  
  
Emily's room was a dark pink, almost red but not quiet. She had some posters to put up. She sat on top of her desk. She didn't like London too much. The kids at school thought she was weird. It was always raining. Whenever there was sunshine, she went outside to ride her bike. She rode all around the neighborhood.  
  
Once, she went a little farther than she should have but met someone new. His name was Jake. Jake had soft brown curly hair and vibrant blue eyes. The kind that one might just melt into if one looked into them for too long. He was about Emily's height and lanky. Emily remembered the first words he said.  
  
"Hey there kid! Are you new to this neighborhood?"  
  
Emily had been looking at him for a while before she noticed he was speaking to her.  
  
"Uh yes I am. What's your name?"  
  
"Jake and yours?"  
  
"My name's Emily, or Emma for short."  
  
"Cool so where do you live?"  
  
Emily pointed behind her. "Back that way? Wanna come see my house?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She hoped on her bike, as did Jake, and they sped off down the street. Jake's bike was faster than Emily's but he let back so that she could show him the way. Down 3 streets, up another, cross 2, loop-d-loop and there was her house, big and white. They went inside and Emily called out to her dad. "DAD I'M HOME! I MET A NEW PERSON TODAY! HIS NAME IS JAKE! I'M GONNA SHOW HIM AROUND!"  
  
"OK SWEETHEART!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she looked at Jake "Well now, follow me!"  
  
She gave him a grand tour. They entered the Fourier first. Off to the right was the living room and on the left were stairs that led to the upstairs. The downstairs was decorated elegantly with flowers engraved in the baseboards. The living room was green. The kitchen, a pale yellow. Every time you turned around, there was something new to look at. The house was truly magical.  
  
After the tour, Emily took Jake out back. In the backyard she had a trampoline, a slide, and some swings. Nothing special, but it worked. Emma went over to the trampoline and started jumping. Soon enough Jake came over and started jumping with her. They ended up playing some kind of follow the leader on a trampoline. She would do something then he had to do the same thing. After they were finished jumping and laughing, they got back on their bikes. Jake went home and Emily bid him goodbye then went up to her room. She had had a good day. 


	3. encountors

Broken Hearts Always Heal Chapter 3- Encounters  
  
_She knew it._  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize isn't mine  
  
The next morning, Emily awoke with a bang. Literally. She went downstairs to find her dad trying to cook. He had his wand out and was trying to warm it up. He ended up with scorch marks on his face and hair . . . It was quite a sight. "Emily? A little help here? Please?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course dad. Look you CRACK the eggs before you put them in the pan. Then wait for five minutes and flip the egg over. Then add salt. Salt makes everything better."  
  
"Oh yes Emma it does."  
  
"Dad, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Emma was silent for a moment.  
  
"That means ask," stated her dad.  
  
"I know what it means! Anyways, when will you tell someone who you are?"  
  
"I probably won't for a little while."  
  
"Oh . . . well okay but I wish you'd tell someone. I don't like living in secret," finished Emily with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
They ate their breakfast with more help from Emily (Poor dad had flipped the egg off the pan...). Today was Sunday: a day to lay back. So, as Sunday lets us do, they laid back, watched some T.V, and spent some quality time together. Later that day Emma met up with Jake. They sat on the porch swing together and talked. They didn't really talk about much. Jake explained the neighbors to her and made her laugh about how Mrs. Hanes, the evil 'witch' that lived beside her. When Jake went home Emma decided to ride her bike around for awhile.  
  
Her feelings for Jake were coming and going. Her mind manipulated her into thinking about him every 5 minutes! She couldn't take it. She needed a girl to hang around with, to tell her secrets to, all the gossip, a good friend. That's all she wanted. She went down to a 7-11 to get some candy. When she got there she found a girl about her age with auburn hair and was sitting outside with what looked like her sister who had bright red hair. When they saw Emily they stood up. They figured she lived near to this spot because she had her bike and it didn't look like she had gone too far to get there. Fortunately, Jake had told them about her. He always said talked about Emily. They walked over to her and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi there! I'm Elizabeth Weasley."  
  
"And I'm Lily Weasley."  
  
Emily looked stunned. Two random girls had just walked up to her and introduced themselves. When does that ever happen?  
  
"I'm Emily Potter. Did you say your name was Weasley?"  
  
"Yes we did," replied Lily who was 12. Elizabeth was 10 and Emily had just turned 12.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Ron Weasley?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yes we are. We're his daughters," said Elizabeth"  
  
'Wow' thought Emily 'these must be the daughters of the man I talked to in the store. I wonder if they know about my dad...'  
  
"Do you know a Harry Potter by any chance?" asked Lily.  
  
"If I tell you my answer will you swear to me that you won't go telling a soul?"  
  
"Yes we promise," said Lily and Elizabeth together.  
  
"Ok... I am related to him. He's my dad." Emily hung her head a bit and mumbled the last words.  
  
"What's that? I didn't quite catch the last part." Said Lily"  
  
"Harry Potter is my dad." She repeated.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" shouted Elizabeth. "My mum and dad have a picture of your dad from a couple years ago. I thought I recognized your eyes. You have your dads eyes you know" It was clear that Elizabeth got her intelligence from Hermione, who was in fact Ron's wife.  
  
"Wow... No one's ever said that before... My dad usually wears contacts to cover up his eye color."  
  
"Well I didn't have to know his eye color! The shape the 'Potter eyes' is recognizable from a mile! Even if I had just met your dad and the colors of your eyes were different I could still tell you where you got your eyes. I wish my eyes had the same almond shape to them." Finished Elizabeth.  
  
It took a minute for all of this to sink into Emily. After all, she knew her father's eyes and hers looked alike but not that alike. It was a surprise to her to learn this.  
  
"Hey do you want to see if you can sleep over at our house tonight? We need to talk about your dad and stuff. The picture in our house is probably something you should see. It's moving and all." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah right... pictures don't move. But yeah that would be cool if I could sleep over. I'll ask my dad"  
  
"Pictures do move! I bet your dad had some packed away somewhere."  
  
"Maybe would you guys like to come back to my house to ask?"  
  
"Sure come on Elizabeth let's get our bikes and go."  
  
"Alright sis."  
  
They climbed on their bikes and sped up the street letting Emily lead since she knew where to go.  
  
"Hey dad! I'm home!!!" hollered Emily to her dad. He was probably working in the bathroom. Who knew a one week project would turn into a month long task. "I brought some kids I met at the store. Their names are Elizabeth and Lily Weasley. They wanted to know if I could sleep over with them at their house tonight."  
  
This puzzled Harry. Why would they invite Emily over when they barely knew her? Going with his instincts (he really needed a day off) he let her go. He hoped she would have a good time.  
  
"Hullo Elizabeth and Lily. I'm Ayron Potter, Emily's dad. Yes Emily you may go but you must be back before 12 tomorrow. Go and pack."  
  
"Ohh thank you daddy!" Emily hugged her dad really tight and ran upstairs with the other girls to pack.  
  
"I'm so happy he said yes!" exclaimed Emily.  
  
"We are too! You can meet our mum and dad," told Lily.  
  
"I already know your dad... I met him while we were staying in the apartment. I went into his store to get bread."  
  
"Oh! You're the girl he was talking about with our mum. He said that there was a girl that walked in that had your dad's eyes and he thought there was some connection between you and Harry but he couldn't put his finger on it," said Lily.  
  
"They were talking about me? Well, I guess it shouldn't bother me. Let's get packing so we can go over to your house."  
  
So they got packing. They rummaged all through Emily's drawers and closets. They knew it was just for a night but they still had to find something. Elizabeth and Lily wanted to play music all night long so they needed something to dance in. They chose a pair of red and white-checkered pajama pants and a red shirt for sleeping (if they slept that is). They also chose a pale yellow t-shirt and blue jeans for the next day. Emily's dad would kill her if he knew that she wore the same thing all through the night. They put it in a duffle bag and got Emily's toiletries and CDs and they were on their way.  
  
"Bye dad! I'm leaving now! See you tomorrow!" said Emily.  
  
"Bye sweetheart!" replied Harry.  
  
They then left whispering about what they were going to do that night.  
  
At the nightclub  
  
Harry Potter walked into the club. Since Emily was out at the sleepover, he decided to go. He needed a good drink and a night off. When he walked in it was more than he expected. There were men with their wives, girlfriends, other guys, ect. and same with the ladies. He sat down at a table near by and a girl walked up to him almost instantly. She looked vaguely familiar. She had strait dark red hair and vibrant green eyes. She walked over and started talking to him.  
  
"You look familiar... Have we met?" the woman asked.  
  
"I don't think so. What is your name?" Harry asked back  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Really? I'm Ayron Potter."  
  
Her eyes widened. She thought he looked familiar. 'This must be Harry!' she thought.  
  
"Do tell me, do you know Harry Potter?"  
  
"I get that a lot it seems but no I am not. Sorry miss."  
  
'Darn it.' She thought 'I was so close but he's not the guy. I hope I find Harry. I've missed him so much. His touch, his big warm green eyes, his messy jet-black hair, his... stop this Ginny get over yourself. You can't live in the past forever! You have to learn to move on and accept his leaving. He had a good reason and you know it.  
  
"Would you like to dance Ginny?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure follow me."  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing.  
  
'This is her... I can't believe I met up with Ginny after so long. I wonder how she's doing. I remember her sweet voice... the way my fingers ran through her hair... watching her sleep... everything about her was so beautiful. I can only imagine how life's been treating her.'  
  
"How are you Ginny?"  
  
"I've been pretty good. You look so much like Harry Potter that I thought that maybe you were him... He disappeared from existence about 13 years ago and my family and friends have been looking for him ever since."  
  
"Were you friends with Harry?"  
  
"Yes very. We were in a serious relationship when he moved away. We were devastated when he moved. He didn't even tell anyone." A wave of sadness washed over her as soon as she said that.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I hope you find him one day." Harry felt guilty about not telling her his true identity but knew it was for the better.  
  
"We all hope so too... Well enough about me. Tell me about your experiences in life."  
  
"Well I used to live in America, I've divorced once, I have custody of my angel, Emily, and I'm single."  
  
"You have a daughter? How old is she?"  
  
"She just turned 12."  
  
"Wow... My brother has a daughter that's 12 too. He also had a 10 year old."  
  
"I think they've met. Emily is sleeping over there tonight. Lily and Elizabeth Weasley right?"  
  
"Yup that's them. I can't believe you know them! Look, it's getting late and I have to go. Would you like to come back to my place for awhile?"  
  
"Sure. Are you sure it's alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive I'd really like to get to know you better."  
  
"OK then let's go!"  
  
And with that, Harry and Ginny hoped into their cars. Harry followed Ginny all the way back to her place and they talked long past midnight. 


	4. sleepover and secrets

Broken Hearts Always Heal  
  
Chapter 4 – sleepover and secrets  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.  
  
(this chapter fueled by Ashlee Simpson's CD)  
  
One fire burns out another's burning; One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish -Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, I, 2  
  
While Harry was out, the girls were heading over to the Weasley's house for the sleepover. They hopped on their bikes and sped down the street. They went down Emily's street, up another, across one more, followed that street for a loooong time, and then crossed another, and rolled up to a house. It was fairly quaint.  
  
"MUM! WE'RE HOME!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Hi girls! And who is this?" asked Hermione. She could figure out almost who it was though.  
  
"This is Emily Potter," replied Elizabeth.  
  
"Hullo Emily. Nice to meet you."  
  
"She's spending the night tonight mum," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Good, Good. That's fine. I hope she likes pizza. That's what's for dinner."  
  
"Oh I love pizza, Mrs. Weasley." Said Emily.  
  
"Please call me Hermione. Mrs. Weasley makes me sound too old."  
  
"Alright Hermione."  
  
"So Emily, do you by any chance know Harry Potter?"  
  
"No ma'am. I don't," Emily froze when she asked the question. She knew it was coming but the fact everyone asked her this made her feel kind of uncomfortable. She hated lying.  
  
"That's alright." Hermione had a disappointed expression in her heart but wouldn't show it in front of the girls. 'I know that she's related to him. She's got his eyes and she wears glasses for goodness sake! I wish she wouldn't lie to me. I want to run up and hug her but I can't. She doesn't really know me. I think I'll just pull her over,' Hermione thought. She really was too smart for her own good.  
  
As the girls were running upstairs, Emily was the last one so Hermione stopped her and whispered in her ear. "I know who you are. And I also know that you were lying to me about Harry. It's quite all right dear. Tell him I said hi." With that said Emily turned around to face her.  
  
"How did you kn-" Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Because of your eyes. And Harry, as a child, was very bad at lying too," Hermione said with a smile at remembering the old days with just the three of them. "Now run up there before the others will start looking for you."  
  
"Ok thanks for understanding Hermione."  
  
"And don't worry. I won't tell Ron."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now run along."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Emily ran upstairs and had to guess at which room they were in. The first room was a white door. She didn't think they were in there. There was a writing sound in there. She walked over to another white door that was open. She figured that was where they were. She walked in and they weren't in there.  
  
"BOO!" Lily and Elizabeth shouted. Emily screamed and then they all laughed. "Come up to the attic. We found something up there this morning you'd like," said Lily.  
  
They went upstairs to the attic and walked in. It was awfully stuffy and hot. Elizabeth turned on the ceiling fan to get some air circulating in the attic. They all walked over towards a corner on the attic and there was a box labeled 'Ron's School Stuff.' Lily lifted the top and looked inside. There were robes, books, a broken wand, some random photos that had fallen out of the photo album, and some other random stuff just thrown in there. What they were looking for were all the photos. They looked at the loose ones first. There was one of Ron and Hermione holding hands and waving with the other, one of Ginny running after Ron for stealing her bag, a couple of just Ron, and some of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"That's my dad isn't it?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yes it is. And see here? That's our mum and dad," replied Elizabeth.  
  
"I bet they were best friends weren't they."  
  
"Appears so," said Lily.  
  
"Do you think.... Maybe? I could take one home? Please? I really want my dad to see one," finished Emily.  
  
"I think so. I don't think our dad would mind. Maybe your dad has some pictures too."  
  
"I don't know. He might though!"  
  
"You never know until you try!"  
  
"Exactly! Can we look at the photo album?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They got out the album and started looking through there was a couple of Hermione, some of Harry, some of Ron's siblings, and plenty of others too. They spent a long time looking at all of them and laughing at some also. Then they decided to go downstairs to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth's room was lavender. They went in and sat down on the bed. They started talking about a lot of different things but they didn't stray far from the subject of Emily's dad.  
  
"Do you know why he left for so long?" said Lily  
  
"Yes actually... See your dad accused him of murdering your grandfather when it was their old enemy who did. And there's this guy who killed his parents and godfather and stuff but I never really got it..."  
  
"We knew that our grandfather was dead. Our dad told us that he had died of a muggle disease called cancer. And the bit about the guy who killed your grandparents; he is still around and feared by many, many people. Your dad seems to be one of the few who isn't," said Elizabeth  
  
'Oh' was all Emily had to say to that. They decided to drift off the topic of Harry and go make something to eat. They went down to the kitchen and tried to make microwaved s'mores. That didn't turn out so well. The marshmallows got too big and puffy and, KABOOM, exploded in the microwave. The chocolate stuck to the sides of the appliance, as did the graham crackers and marshmallows. Ron came in after hearing the explosion and cleaned it up.  
  
After that sticky situation, they took peanut butter, left over chocolate and graham crackers, and put them all together to make peanut butter crackers (with chocolate. Try this sometime. It's REALLY good.). They took their creation upstairs to Elizabeth's bed and ate. And ate. And ate. They then watched scary movies. Emily first had to explain how movies were just like the moving pictures only much, much longer. They watched The Ring, The Others, and Signs. They didn't sleep the whole night. They gossiped, made prank phone calls at 2AM, and played Ouija (they were disappointed however that the board didn't work.).  
  
Meanwhile  
  
At Ginny's place, things were going good. Harry and Ginny were talking. Soon enough, the inevitable happened. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny, who kissed back. Seventeen seconds of this and Harry decided he would tell Ginny who he was. Just not yet. He needed to wait awhile, make sure everything was right, and take necessary precautions.  
  
"You look troubled," said Ginny. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no it's nothing like that. I've just got a lot on my mind," replied Harry. It was true. He DID have a lot on his mind. Ginny, his identity, how Emily was, and those were just the basics of what was wrong with his mind. He was confused. 'Is it all right that it's only been a little while since me and Jessica split up? How would Emily react if Ginny and I were going out? Ginny isn't exactly her mum.' The little voice in the back of his head was screaming YES, YES IT'S OKAY! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! He hoped it would be ok.  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" asked Ginny  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Nothing is wrong," replied Harry.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"So, you mentioned you are divorced didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. I recently divorced my wife of 13 years. We lived in America and then I decided to move back to my roots. What about you?"  
  
"Well I haven't ever been married or been in a serious relationship for awhile. The last guy I was with was about 2 years ago. We were together for a year then split up. His name was Kevin. Haven't seen him since."  
  
Harry decided to change the topic. "I see you have a remembral. You're a wizard I presume?"  
  
"Oh, Yes I am. I take it you are too?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"I never would've guessed. So which school did you go to?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry had to think fast. He couldn't say Hogwarts. There was no 'Ayron Potter' there. He, Harry, was the only Potter at Hogwarts in his year. Thinking fast, he said "Beauxbatons. What about you?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"I remember, our school went against yours in the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"That's right."  
  
They talked some more about wizarding things and then Harry decided he needed to go. He kissed her goodnight and said, "I hope we can see each other again."  
  
"I'm sure we can," as Ginny said this, she slipped her phone number written on a piece of paper into his hand. "You might need that," she said.  
  
"I'm sure I will if I want to meet up with you again," replied Harry.  
  
With that said and done, Harry waved goodbye and walked out to his car. He drove home and arrived at 3 AM. He lay down and fell asleep immediately with thoughts and dreams of Ginny in his head.  
  
"WAKE UP DAD!" yelled Emily. Harry had slept well past 10 and Emily was jumping on his bed waiting for him to get up. She was obviously back from the Weasley's house and she still had a lot of energy. It was amazing because the rest of us would be so tired from staying up all night long.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh, you're home... What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 11. Get up!"  
  
"Why must I?"  
  
"Because you've got a phone call with a nice lady named Ginny."  
  
"How do you know about Ginny?"  
  
"You left her number on the night stand stupid. The heart on the i kind of gave it away."  
  
'Oh great. Emily already knows about Ginny,' thought Harry.  
  
"Did you and the girls sleep last night?" asked Harry changing the subject.  
  
"Nope not a wink."  
  
"Then go to your room and sleep a little bit. We have yard work to do."  
  
"Oh fine dad. I will if you go and call this lady friend of yours."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Emily went to bed and Harry went and called Ginny. He invited her over to help in the garden. She accepted and came over immediately. He greeted her by kissing her. They then talked and waited for Emily to come down. Three hours later, Harry and Ginny had talked and Emily had woken up. Harry introduced them to each other.  
  
"Emily, this is Ginny, the aunt of Lily and Elizabeth," said Harry  
  
"Oh nice to meet you!" said Emily. "I didn't know you were their aunt."  
  
"It's a small world," said Ginny.  
  
After the meet-up, they all went outside to weed, garden, and make the yard look good (There were many brown patches amongst the green grass.). They all had fun and ended up starting a dirt fight. Harry threw dirt at Ginny who threw some at Emily who threw some back and it went on and on like this for a long time. The girls planted flowers. They planted red roses, sunflowers, daises, and a lot of lilies. They weeded some more and then dug up the dead grass.  
  
The grass was hard and ugly. They threw it into a wheelbarrow and then planted some grass seed. After the grass was planted they watered everything then lay straw on top of the fresh grass. They went inside to get some lemonade afterwards. They had worked a lot (and hard too). Soon it was time to part ways and Ginny had to leave. She kissed Harry goodbye and bid goodbye to Emily.  
  
"It's just the two of us now," said Harry  
  
"I know. It seems like a while since it's been just the two of us. I've been out and about with new friends. What do you do when I'm not around?" replied Emily.  
  
"Oh I manage," laughed Harry.  
  
They both started laughing and then went inside to get dinner ready. It had been a very long day, indeed. 


End file.
